conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
PYGGERS
This concerns the Pyggerish language, an a posteriori conlang that can be best described as a "NW" Germanic language having a strong resemblance to Scandanavian languages as well as to Dutch and Low German. Pyggerish Swadesh List Swadesh # English Pyggerish 1 I I 2 you (singular) je 3 he han 4 we we 5 you (plural) Je 6 they dee 7 this dan/dat…-her 8 that dan/dat…-do 9 here her 10 there do 11 who hwee/hwem 12 what hwat 13 where hwo 14 when hwonåår 15 how hu 16 not inke 17 all out, alle 18 many mange 19 some ennig 20 few få 21 other ander 22 one een 23 two twee 24 three tri 25 four fuir 26 five femp 27 big stoor 28 long lang 29 wide breed, wijd 30 thick tuik 31 heavy tong 32 small lyttel 33 short stot, koort 34 narrow trong 35 thin tun 36 woman kwen 37 man man 38 human mense 39 child barn 40 wife fru 41 husband húsbúnd 42 mother modder, mama 43 father fader, papa 44 animal duir 45 fish fis 46 bird fogel 47 hond dog 48 louse lús 49 snake snaak, slong 50 worm orm 51 tree tree 52 forest skå 53 stick stok 54 fruit ooist 55 seed fro 56 leaf blad, lúu 57 root root 58 bark bork 59 flower bloom 60 grass gras 61 rope reep 62 skin húd 63 meat kwet 64 blood blood 65 bone been 66 fat fat 67 egg egg 68 horn hoorn 69 tail staart 70 feather fjedder 71 hair håår 72 head hoved 73 ear öör 74 eye ooi 75 nose nöös 76 mouth mond 77 tooth tand 78 tongue tong 79 fingernail nagel 80 foot foot 81 leg låår 82 knee knee 83 hand hand 84 wing flogel 85 belly búk 86 guts kuddel 87 neck hals, nek 88 back rygg 89 breast brööst 90 heart hjert 91 liver lever 92 drink, to drinke 93 eat, to äte, spise 94 bite, to bite 95 suck, to suige 96 spit, to spuite 97 vomit, to opkaste 98 blow, to blasé 99 breathe, to oodme 100 laugh, to lähe 101 see, to sie 102 hear, to höre 103 know, to wete 104 think, to tinke 105 smell, to lofte 106 fear, to oste’s 107 sleep, to some 108 live, to leve 109 die, to doe 110 kill, to döde 111 fight, to stride 112 hunt, to jage 114 cut, to skäre 115 split, to kluive, splite, breke 116 stab, to stikke 117 scratch, to write 118 dig, to grave 119 swim, to swemme 120 fly, to fluige 121 walk, to wandle 122 come, to kome 123 lie, to lige 124 sit, to sitte 125 stand, to stå 126 turn, to wende, snoe 127 fall, to falle, dette 128 give, to geve 129 hold, to houde 130 squeeze kwetse, trykke 131 rub, to wrijve 132 wash, to twå, wasse 133 wipe, to wisse 134 pull, to trekke, drå 135 push, to stöte, skuive 136 throw, to kaste, slenge 137 tie, to binde, knuite 138 sew, to söme 139 count, to telle 140 say, to sege 141 sing, to singe 142 play, to spele 143 float, to fluite 144 flow, to renne 145 freeze, to fruise 146 swell, to swelle 147 sun sool 148 moon maan 149 star stjern 150 water water 151 rain regen 152 river elv 153 lake laak 154 sea meer, sö 155 salt sout 156 stone steen 157 sand sand 158 dust stou 159 earth jerd 160 cloud sky 161 fog nevel 162 sky hemmen 163 wind wind 164 snow snö 165 ice ijs 166 smoke röök 167 fire jeld 168 ash as 169 burn, to brände 170 road weg 171 mountain fjell 172 red rööd 173 green gröön 174 yellow gelv 175 white hwijt 176 black soort 177 night naht 178 day dai 179 year jåår 180 warm warm 181 cold koud 182 full ful 183 new ny 184 old oud, gomel 185 good good 186 bad kwad, boos 187 rotten rötten 188 dirty trekkig 189 straight been, reht 190 round rond 191 sharp skerp, hwas 192 dull slö 193 smooth sleht, even 194 wet waat, nats 195 dry tork 196 correct rehtwijs 197 near nå 198 far fjer 199 right tex 200 left winster 201 house of, at the hoos 202 in i 203 with met 204 and on 205 if jo 206 because di 207 name naam Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System The Pyggerish Alphabet Dan Pyggerse Alfabet *Q and Z are only found in words of foreign origin. Pronunciation Guide NOTE: Pyggerish vowels always pronounced as long if they are followed by a consonant and a vowel in sucession (ie “lane”). Pyggerish vowels are short if they are followed by two consonants (unless otherwise indicated), (ie hand) VOWELS: Grammar Syntax is SV1OV2 with V2-word order in main clauses and SOV in subordinate clauses. Emphasized elements go to the beginning of a main clause and to the end of a subordinate clause. Most vocabulary comes from Germanic sources with a some Romance (mainly French and Latin) and Celtic influences as well. Example text Our Father in Pyggerish Wåår Fader Wåår Fader er i dan hemmen is. Helig were je naam. Kome je rijk. Were je wil skied, hu i dan hemmen, so op dan jerd. Geu os idai wåårt dailige brood. On föörgeu os wåre sönde so hu we dem föörgeve er geens os sönde. Föör os inke i dan freesting maar frels os frå dan ovel. Amen Hail Mary Dan Engels’rs Helsing Helst were je, Maria, ful nade Dan Härri is met je Welsegned e je bland kwenne On welsegnedt is je liu’s fruht, Jesús Helige Maria, Guds modder Bid föör os, arme sönders Nu on i wåår doodtijm Amen